


Reports - Top Secret: Time Travel

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Star Trek Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Kererek is in charge of the logistics side of the Romulan Republic's fleet.</p>
<p>The poor sod.</p>
<p>  <i>(A sequel/epilogue to "Enterprise and the Totally Self-Indulgent Fanfic".)</i></p>
<hr/>
<p>(A cover is at <a href="http://archangelbeth.deviantart.com/art/Reports-Top-Secret-Time-Travel-568152081">http://archangelbeth.deviantart.com/art/Reports-Top-Secret-Time-Travel-568152081</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports - Top Secret: Time Travel

Admiral Kererek sighed as he brought up the day's reports. Most of them were triaged and handled by secretaries, summarized for him with a keen eye to what he deemed pertinent.

And then there were these.

There was a lot to be said for the new Republic. Clearly, it was a way to start over without the rot that had been infecting the Star Empire. Kererek approved of the new government, and the new homeworld, and most of D'Tan's new policies.

However. There was always a "however." In Kererek's realm of responsibility, the "however" was administering the fleet he'd inherited from Temer. The word "rag-tag" barely scratched the surface of what he had to work with. Ships that would be no disgrace to the navy in its prime flew alongside antiques, patched-together smuggler ships, and prizes of conquest. Their commanders ranged from idealistic Romulans like himself -- and a few Remans, for that matter -- to cleaned-up smugglers, quasi-reformed pirates, precocious youngsters like the _Lleiset_ 's Jarok, civilians determined to be useful...

And then there were the Borg. Ex-Borg, technically. There were a smattering of them. They were, some of them, useful in their quirky ways. Some of them filed very detailed reports, requiring one of Kererek's underlings to spend a day or two distilling it down to the important bits.

Some of them, however, filed reports that were more like memos, which were passed on to him verbatim. True, they weren't the only offenders who needed to be reminded, "It's supposed to be a report, not an attempt at Terran haiku." But they were generally the most stubborn about it. Under his breath, he muttered, "While you were out, repelled pirates. Pick up fish for dinner on the way home?" Then he tapped the key for the first of the reports.

_Classified,_ it read. _Time-travel._ Its author was Ten of Thirty.

Considering the whole Virinat mess that he still remembered, he hoped whatever'd gotten changed was worse.

_Responded to the Glitch's request for support, to, quote, "Mess up some Tal Shiar." (Why does the Glitch even command a ship? It only makes her more mobile.)_

Positively chatty, for Ten. But of course, she seemed to find Eleven of Ten -- aka "the Glitch" -- to be a personal insult. Once during a briefing, someone'd had the bright idea to seat the two ex-Borg next to each other in a corner of the room. That had ended with sharp remarks and hissing sounds and some under-tone comments that had almost certainly included "re-assimilation." He'd taken no official note of that, but there were very firm memos about seating arrangements now.

_One ship, **Dhelan** class, formed a rift in space and entered. **Kinaen** followed._ (There was an attachment of technical notes there.)

_Upon emergence into normal space, engaged enemy ship, designated **Romulan Vengeance**._ (Kererek snorted. Someone'd been unimaginative. He continued reading.) _Discovered a Starfleet vessel nearby. Scans confirmed original **Enterprise**. During subdual of **Vengeance** , **Enterprise** 's engines were damaged, forcing all three ships to remain in close proximity afterward._

He rubbed his forehead. Yes, of course that would happen. Nothing about time travel was ever simple and un-fraught. Why didn't they have a fleet branch for time-travel yet? ...it would probably just mean he'd see reports like this from a different vector.

_Diplomatic distractions were employed to attempt to divert **Enterprise** from too much investigation of **Kinaen** or **Vengeance**. Permitted assumption **Kinaen** was commanded by Vulcan "raised by wolves."_

Kererek put his head in his hands and said, "Computer, personal note: send Terran mythology text to Commander Ten of Thirty, re names 'Romulus' and 'Remus.'" After it murmured acknowledgement, he muttered, "Raised by wolves indeed."

_Attached: recordings of Captain Archer recounting **Enterprise** adventures. Value to Federation?_

Yes, it probably was of historical value to the Federation. Especially if that human's reports back to Starfleet had been anything like Ten's were to New Romulus; any new details would be of great interest to someone. Kererek made another memo, to ask D'Tan what he wanted done with the recordings. Then he dropped his head into his hands again. How had she gotten recordings like these? They weren't small files. Against his better judgment, he accessed one.

There was video, presumably from Ten's Borg eyepiece. The setting suggested it was during a light meal.

Elements, she'd been playing Vulcan _on_ the Starfleet ship, not just over the comm. In front of a bunch of humans and... Yes, at least one real Vulcan, sometimes caught at the edge of the image.

Arrogant little Borg brat.

He closed down the recording for later and resumed reading the report-such-as-it-was. _Crew quelled attempted prisoner escape. Discovered further Tal Shiar hiding on **Vengeance**. Dealt with them successfully. Some assistance from **Enterprise** Security Chief (or equiv. position? Historical human ranks unclear; titles irrelevant). **Enterprise** repaired engines, departed. **Kinaen** required additional day to gain full control of **Vengeance**. Departed **Enterprise** 's time. When certain of control of time-rift, returned to time shortly after original departure. Transferred two-thirds of prisoners to Glitch's ship._

That was an interesting... double-departure. Ten never _lied_ , that he could tell; she merely omitted "irrelevant" details.

_Appended: genetic sequencing for **Enterprise** Security Chief (or equiv. title; see above; confusing). Value to Federation? Cellular sample available; in stasis._

Kererek mouthed _Why?_ soundlessly, so as not to confuse the computer. But who knew what humans would find interesting. He made another memo to bump that data up to D'Tan.

_Appended: Espionage-sensitive report. Decrypt for Admiral Kererek or Proconsul D'Tan's biometrics only._

He tried to decide if he wanted to have something to drink before or after he opened that. Or during.

During seemed plausible, but the day was young and he would have to be sober for the rest of it. He sighed and gave the computer the codes and biometric data it wanted.

_After first time-jump, discovered time-space placement inaccurate. Required travel to desired destination. Timing rushed. Refugees taken onto **Vengeance** in confusion prior to Hobus explosion. Checked against records before leaving era: all missing, presumed dead. Awaiting debriefing, disposition. Counselors working hard; refugees, crew both. List of refugee names appended._

_Data from first jump invaluable to correctly placing second jump to correct time._

Grimly, Kererek contemplated whether there was a place on his desk for his head to impact. Of course. She'd made a side-trip to the homeworld, just before it was destroyed. To pick up passengers. Probably someone's family. Probably had made a _list_ of everyone on her ship who'd had family lost there, shaken Tal Shiar codes out of the prisoners via some method he wouldn't want to think about because Elements and the Universe knew it might involve nanites, and pretended to be a local-time ship while beaming out people in the chaos of the evacuation.

Could this get any more complicated than a currently-unknown (till he checked the file) number of refugees from slightly over twenty years in the past, whose loyalties would be even more unknown? He tapped the key to scroll down again.

_Report concludes,_ it read. But then, _Video file appended. Federation blackmail?_

He wished he could believe this would be something interesting to cheer him, but opened the file anyway.

Once again, it was clearly taken from the short ex-Borg's eyepiece. This time, it was in her ship-office. One of her Federation "exchange crew" stood beside the room's couch, his back as rigid as one would expect from a Vulcan.

The door slid open, and a woman entered, with two children, perhaps eight and five, holding her hands; all three bore the forehead "wings" that marked them as Romulan, though the children's were less pronounced.

As the door slid shut, the woman stopped and stared at the Federation Vulcan. He said, "Vria."

The woman glanced at the camera -- at Commander Ten, presumably, and the video twitched slightly. Perhaps she'd nodded. The other woman looked back at the Vulcan and said, reluctantly, "Father."

With that unsettling Vulcan calm, the man said, "For over twenty years, I have thought you were dead."

"Oh." Vria took a breath. She looked down at the children, and back up again. "I suppose we would have been. The shuttle left without us."

The man stepped toward her. "I thought you were dead," he said again, hesitated, and put his arms around her shoulders. "T'Vria."

The elder child, visible in the image, released her hand. Vria _(T'Vria? Spy or renegade? Both?)_ put her freed arm around her father's side.

The child -- probably male, though at that age it could be hard to tell -- approached the camera that was Commander Ten. She shifted her focus to look at him (or her). "Yes?" she said.

"Are you also Vulcan?" the child asked, faintly accusing.

"Probably not," Ten replied. "Even if I was, or was part-Vulcan genetically, I serve the Romulan Republic. So I'm at least as Romulan as the ones who left Vulcan originally, and that's what counts, yes?"

The child didn't look convinced. "Can we go home later?"

From the camera shift, Ten crouched down to his (or her) level. "Not that one. I'm sorry. I can't go home either, so I know it hurts. You'll have to make a new one with your mother and sibling. There's a few choices." The younger child appeared at its elder sib's back. Ten's focus shifted. "Would you two like to see pictures of Dewa Three, where we're going first?"

That secured nods, and the video faded out as Ten stood -- probably to lead them around to view images on the holoscreens on her desk.

Kererek sighed again, and shipped that off to D'Tan as well. There was always a chance this Vria knew something useful -- if probably twenty years out of date -- and she might be willing to be debriefed if someone asked nicely.

* * *

The next so-called "report" was from Eleven of Ten (aka "the Glitch"), regarding the same issue.

_So I got a hot tip about some interesting tech on a Tal Shiar ship and while I was dealing with the escort, Ten stole all the fun part. I hope you didn't want a functioning time-rift maker, 'cause something happened to that one. Maybe it wasn't supposed to work for two ships? Dunno. Sorry!_

He sighed. Out loud, he said, "I don't know why we give her a ship either."


End file.
